


In the Middle of Summer

by Nitroid



Series: Seasonal Feelings [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: In which everyone except Aomine knows what's going on with Kagami and Kise.





	In the Middle of Summer

  


“So handsome.” Akashi lifted his chin and smirked at his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall of Kagami’s living room. “How is it that I look good all the damn time.”

“You don’t.” Aomine drawled from his spot on the lush armchair, courtesy of Kagami’s landlord, who obviously had a phase for the dark Victorian era before moving to Europe.

Ruby red eyes glared at the tanned young adult in mild annoyance. “That was a rhetorical question, Daiki, there was no question mark at the end of that sentence.”

“Keep fooling yourself, you’re insecure just like everybody else.” Aomine replied as he struggled to reach his ankles so he could yank off his socks. “ _Seijuurou_.”

At twenty-five, everyone was pretty much used to the short redhead being an absolute dork outside of his day job (intimidating employees into submission at Akashi Tech., co-owned by Akashi Sr. and well, Akashi.) Also, Aomine discovered his muscles were not as supple as they used to be in his teenage years. Going to the gym was hell afterwards on his pain tolerance, such as well, now, while attempting to take his socks off.

Speechless for a few seconds, Akashi countered with, “I know the state of your savings account, Daiki. _Don’t_ tempt me.”

“Into adding your earnings into it?” Aomine flicked his socks at Akashi’s face. “I’ll take fifty percent, no cuts.”

While Akashi sputtered - mostly from the stale feet scent enveloping his senses - the door of Kagami’s apartment opened, and Midorima strode in with Takao in tow, followed by Murasakibara carrying a large, stuffed backpack.

“Unf.” Takao said by way of greeting through his mouth gag - a neon pink strip of cloth tied around the back of his head.

“Foreplay so soon?” Aomine asked, easily fighting off Akashi as he tried to engage him in a revenge headlock. “It’s only four pm.”

As Midorima joined Akashi in the attempt to strangle Aomine, Takao slid a finger under his gag and grinned.

“Nah, I wouldn’t shut up on the way over so Shintarou got antsy.”

His voice was hoarse. It was kind of sexy.

“He’s got strep-” Midorima tried to explain.

“Hnngrh-” Akashi managed.

Finally wrestling off the two with success, Aomine wheezed, equally as hoarse but not as sexy. “No more Shin-chan? You’ve leveled up, Glasses boy.”

The crumpling of snack wrappers getting unfolded drew their attention to the purple-haired man. Murasakibara raised a brow as a greeting before switching on the flatscreen TV, quite possibly the one good thing to be found in Kagami’s apartment. Well, other than his kitchen, but what’s a kitchen without a cook?

Kise’s face materialized on the screen, stealing everyone’s eyes - and hearts, in an instant cliche moment.

“Ralvin Glein.” His voice was a lot deeper and masculine through the stereo system. “Because every man deserves to smell good.”

A pair of women draped themselves over him lovingly, eyes gazing up at his suave face with intense sexual desire so strong it radiated out through the screen and flittered about the viewers’ faces for a good five minutes.

Takao, a self-declared feminist, growled through his mouth gag. “Sexist producers.”

Aomine, who misheard, squeezed Akashi’s left butt cheek inappropriately to pull himself out of the reverie caused by Kise’s commercial. “Totally. Super sexy.”

Akashi released an uncharacteristic squeak.

Amidst the chaos that occurred in swift effect, no one seemed to notice as Kise strolled out from an adjacent room, wearing nothing but a surprised smile - very Kise, and very cute, and a large white t-shirt - very possibly Kagami’s.

Aomine spotted him first.

Jaw agape, the Touou alumni cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. Murasakibara stopped mid-chew. Takao noticed, and followed his purple-eyed gaze, to which made Midorima turn and stare. Akashi finished stuffing Aomine’s socks down Aomine’s shirt, before looking up and releasing a small gasp.

“You’re all early.” Kise half-yawned, raising a hand to ruffle the hair on the back of his head. “I got here at two so I took a nap. Did you guys come at the same time?”

His large t-shirt rode up, and a faint, barely there outline of his hip could be seen. Aomine swallowed hard, finding it a little hard to breathe - but quickly passed it off as the effects of late afternoon sofa wrestling.

“Nah, I met Midorima in the parking lot.” Murasakibara crunched his way around his snack - the latest trending barbecue chicken flavored sticks from Plico. “He was lifting Takao from the boot-”

“With good reason!” The green haired man snapped as Takao gleefully produced whining puppy noises.

Amused, Kise chuckled.

“Is he wearing pants.” Akashi said in a low voice.

“Does it matter.” Murasakibara mumbled around a stuffed mouthful of snacks.

It was his third box of nine packs. Akashi side-eyed him.

“Where’s Kagami?” Aomine asked out of the blue.

As per usual, Akashi caught on quickly, as did Midorima, and they shared a knowing glance.

Too oblivious for his own good, Kise shrugged in response, his movements allowing the loose t-shirt to slide down one shoulder.

“He went out to get some essentials.”

“Is that his t-shirt?” Aomine asked again, too transparent for his own good.

“Hm?” Looking down at the white garment, Kise’s brows knit in confusion. “Oh. Oh yeah. I came when he was in the middle of something and then I had to take a shower.”

Mind often elsewhere, hence never one for explaining in detail, Kise’s explanation was beyond hazy and also packed with innuendos Aomine couldn’t help cooking up in his mind.

Akashi snickered behind one hand.

Aomine felt winded, and this time he knew it had nothing to do with exerted movements on living room furniture.

“Did you… you know…”

“What?”

“Did… did you…”

Known for his Kise raised an eyebrow. Akashi’s snickers turned into full on wheezing. Aomine struggled to phrase his Japanese better, and sorely wished he remembered everything from his local language classes in school.

“Uh.” He managed, then looked to Takao for help.

“He wants to know if you and Kagami had sex.” Takao said obligingly.

Thanks to the cloth gag, Kise heard an incoherent sentence. Not quite getting it, the handsome blond smiled apologetically.

“…Yes?” He looked at Takao.

Aomine misunderstood entirely.

“The lucky bastard!” He yelled.

Kise looked startled but passed it off as Aomine just being Aomine. He smiled apologetically once more.

The room lapsed into a dense silence.

Akashi studied his nails with an intense focus, as Murasakibara continued chewing, completely accustomed and immune to all his friends’ antics. Takao clapped both hands over his mouth, which was, in fact, very much redundant due to the neon fabric darkening into a mauve color with his saliva. Mild empathy mixed with a healthy amount of disdain seeped from Midorima towards Aomine.

“Hey!”

Everyone jumped as the apartment door slammed, revealing Kagami taking off his shoes at the doorway. He grinned at them.

“I didn’t hear the key in the lock.” Midorima muttered to a still-gagged Takao, who raised both hands in agreement.

Kagami strolled in, grinning as he held up a white convenience store bag. “Yo, Ryouta. I got the cond-”

“You did it raw?!” Using the last of his strength, an enraged and completely delusional Aomine lunged off the armchair, smacking the bag out of Kagami’s hand.

A tin rolled out innocently onto the living room carpet.

“-condensed milk, like you asked for.” Kagami finished, eying Aomine with an air of annoyed confusion. “Did you want to make Thai tea?”

Kise nodded and picked the tin up. “I boiled some water earlier. Think it’s warm now but I can make a fresh kettle!”

Aomine sighed, mostly out of relief.

As Kise pattered away in the direction of the kitchen, Kagami leaned in to whisper into Aomine’s ear.

“He has a cute mole near the tip of his cock."

**Author's Note:**

> Revenge time, Aomine.


End file.
